


Second Chance

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hookah, M/M, Reincarnation, Visions, new life, psychedelics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabbles #6 New LifeOut of billions of souls, what are the chances two would meet again thousands of years later~
Relationships: Albert De Morcerf/Count of Monte Cristo, Jafar/Ren Kouen
Series: Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Kudos: 11
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So when I watched Gankutsuou, I kept making associations between those characters and the ones from Magi. Kinda did the same thing while recently watching Akame ga Kill but anyway~ I started forming this theory about characters being reincarnated through different animes so that's what I was trying to hit on here.

Deep in the void of space, away from France, past Luna, Albert was enjoying his trip with The Count. One lax evening they sat around a giant hookah, partaking of it’s vapors. The boy looked lazily at The Count as his mind drifted off into a universe as colorful as the scenery outside the window.

“ _Past life_ ” floated through his mind. His vision cleared, finding himself in white robes. He saw a man that resembled The Count in both facial structure and facial hair. Something felt left undone, but thousands of years later he had the chance to correct it.


End file.
